smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Eye
An eye is a part of a living being's body, used to receive visual sensory information that is interpreted by the brain. Mainstream Smurfs Media At least in the live-action Smurfs film series, the Smurfs all have blue eyes. In their normal cartoon depictions, their pupils appear black, although they can sometimes turn red when angered, frightened, or in the heat of passion. The Grey Smurfs from the comic book story "The Smurf Menace" would all have red pupils in their eyes. Their vision is considered to be in the same range as humans, though some can suffer conditions such as astigmatism, where things are blurry regardless of their actual distance from the Smurf, and light sensitivity. In mainstream Smurfs media, Brainy and Narrator are the only two Smurfs that are known to wear glasses. Empath: The Luckiest Smurf stories In the EMPATH: The Luckiest Smurf story series, Brainy, Narrator, and Orbit suffer from eye problems that require the use of glasses, though Narrator's eye problems aren't as severe as Brainy's or Orbit's. Brainy's vision is usually tested by Papa Smurf at least once a year to make sure that his prescribed glasses are still working for him. Going by how they would appear as CGI characters, Smurfs would all have blue eyes, while the Psyches would have various eye colors, usually blue, brown, or grey. LD Stories/Expanded AU Within The Light and Dark Series, which crosses over with the Expanded Animated Universe, the vast majority of characters of any species have black eyes. There are several exceptions. Smurfs During the events of "Mother Nature's (Re)Creation," in Season 11, the Smurfs are temporarily turned into humans, at which point Brainy's eyes are light brown, Smurfette's are Smurfy blue, Camouflage's are dark green, and Papa Smurf's are light blue, to name a few. During "Return of the Weresmurf" in Moxette and Smurfette's Imaginarium setting, the Weresmurf version of Brainy is depicted with black pupils and bright yellow corneas, which is identical to the mainstream counterpart from "I Was a Brainy Weresmurf." Humans When Johan is turned evil from the end of Story One to the end of Story Two, his irises are red with dark rings around his eyes. Sir Josten has light blue eyes, which is a classic trait found in most Germans. Sprites While Ripple and Karma have standard black eyes, Drefuse Sylke has chocolate brown eyes and a dark ring around his left eye. Fierra has bright red eyes, Bermudo's are dark blue, and Whisper has cloudy blue-grey eyes. Maeve, while only featured as a flashback character, was revealed to be blind. Her eyes were large with pupils that were dull, but iridescent grey-tone. Elves Wisteria (following a slight design change) has dark mossy green eyes, but had standard black while in her goblin form. Glovey Story In the Glovey Smurf story series, the Smurf characters have different colored eyes, although it is only portrayed in the female Smurf characters. Smurfs: The Devereaux Story In Smurfs: The Devereaux Story, Julia is the only known character with colored irises. Hers are brown. Hauvon Expanded Universe Werewolves such as Maenad in the Hauvon Expanded Universe have eyes that are the same color as their wolf-forms; this is the one part of them that cannot shapeshift and is permanent once a human becomes afflicted. No one knows why this is. Some humans theorize that since the eyes are the windows to the soul, this reflects their damned status. Having wolf eyes also renders them red-green colorblind, but with much better night vision than humans. It's assumed that as they age they forget what human vision looked like. For example, Maenad describes blood as gray in The Fairest Thing. Category:Physiology Category:Open to Community Category:Essential organs